Friends are the same as Family
by InkayInks
Summary: At the time, Numbuh Two had been both horrified, and impressed, to learn that his BROTHER was the one who had made the machine. He just wished he hadn't made it to help the bad guy... Set right after operation T.O.M.M.Y.


Set during the last bit of Season 1 episode 10 T. O. M. M. Y

.

Part 2 of Learning to Trust series

.

.

.

 **SUMMARY:** At the time, Numbuh Two had been both horrified, and impressed, to learn that his BROTHER was the one who had made the machine.

.

.

.

.

When Numbuh Two woke up that morning, he hadn't expected to end the day with a cold so bad he wished he could stay asleep long enough to get over it, and then go find the villain who gave it to him in the first place and show him 'what for'. As it was, the same 'villain' was currently sitting on his dad's arm chair eating his moms Chicken Noodle Soup! (Hoagie knew he was going to bring that up the next time he saw the other villains, they'd never let the guy live it down)! And although the thought made him smile…it didn't change the fact that he still **hated** The Common Cold and his, well, _colds_ … At the time everything was happening, Hoagie had only wished that Tommy had asked him to play at a different time. And Hoagie would have too! It was just one of the things he likes to do with his kid brother. Being able to show him how to build, and how to use his imagination to make something that would help those around him. It was a side dream that he had, to make something so grand, so ingenious, that everyone would be able to recognize him for it! And it seemed Tommy was on the right track to doing something similar. He was so proud! Tommy already so good at it! And it showed so well in the machine he made for the Common Cold. Sure, Hoagie had been…horrified to learn that his BROTHER had made that machine. But, at the same time…he had been… _impressed._ It was His brother who made that! Not some wannabe knockoff builder. No, His brother! And though his inner Kids Next Door had nearly yelled at Tommy for aiding an evil Adult. Hoagie himself, had been filled with pride. He already knews his brother would be surpassing him in a year or two. Tommy, for all his 'childishness', is smart, if not a bit…oblivious…Sometimes he would think Tommy simply **chose** to ignore the scrapes and bruises that tended to appear on him after a particularly terrible mission. Or the way he wouldn't talk as much…or eat as much as he was known to. But that was okay by him, he'd prefer Tommy to think of his friends, of HIM as a hero, then how Abby now saw her older sister. The look she would shoot her after being **thrown** at a wall hurt him. Both because his friend was hurting, in more then just the physical since, and because he knew, **that** could be him in the future…

' _Too dark…_ ' he thought to himself and sighed silently. If he wasn't going to be able to rest… then he may as well try to unwrap himself from his blanket burrito prison. He had already felt like a fire, (heh, maybe that's how Father always felt…), and he didn't want to end up even more covered in sweat then he already was. Beads of it kept rolling down from underneath his hat and made him feel uncomfortable. It also kept fogging up his trusty goggles, which he was too lazy, and much too tired to lift them off his face to clean. Instead, Numbuh Two made himself a mental note to coat them in the Anti-Water and Fog Protection Solution (the batch he had modified to suit his needs) a bit later. Once he could walk around and pick it up from the Treehouse that is, and it wouldn't do to have them consistently impair his vision when he was piloting one of his fliers...let alone with the team **IN** it. Just imagining it gives him goosebumps…He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the cause to his second family's pain. No, Hoagie shook his head in an attempt to clear away the unwanted thoughts, he was supposed to be resting for crying out loud! Not thinking about events that Would Not Happen! (He'd never let it happen).

Even if he was tired, it wasn't like he was going to be—a _sleep on the job_ -he thought. Snorting non-to-quietly, he laid back into the cushions of his couch, and proceeded to snort out a laugh. ' _Good one.'_ , he thought, he'd have to tell that to his team when they though he was sleeping at the helm again! Or, on second thought…maybe not.

Once comfortable enough, he turned around and look at his teams' faces, and was not _too_ surprised to see the questioning look that was being sent his way. Sometimes, Hoggie just couldn't help but laugh at his own 'jokes' sometimes. He knew his friends secretly found most of them funny…otherwise they'd have told him to stop a loooong time ago.

Yawning, it seemed he had finally tired himself out enough to consider laying down for a nap. As he was going to lay down in his space on the couch, his mom brought him one more bowl of soup. Accepting it (and the medicine it comes with), he sat once more and watched his mom do the same for all of his friends. Man, she was awesome.

Once done with his last bowl of soup, he began Burrowing deeper into the blankets to starve off the sudden chill he felt. Once the warmth started to settle into his bones again, he coughed and briefly thought back to earlier that day. He could see himself then, dodging balls of mucus left, right, and center! An epic battle where he would have been the savior for his entire team!

The added praise he would have gotten from his friends for days would have been worth any yucky old cold…but, that wasn't how the day turned out. Not that he was complaining mind you. He can't (and **won't** ) regret jumping in front of his kid brother to save him that first time. As Hoagie can still remember when Tommy was even younger, and prone to sickness. He would get so sick, that he wouldn't be able to talk, eat, or even sleep. Let alone walk around to play with other kids. Tommy had always been a sickly kid, and it made Hoagie feel a lot better knowing that his immune system had finally kicked in…even if it left Tommy with no friends. At least he'd be alive long enough to _make_ them.

' _Hummmm…_ ' thinking about it…maybe, maybe he could see about putting in good word with Numbuh One and Numbuh Five? ' _It's worth thinking about…'_ Hoagie thought to himself, ' _Numbuh One's good friends with Numbuh 274, the Supreme Leader…and Numbuh Five was the previous sector leader...she was bound to have some sway in the chain of command…'_ Hoagie startled in his seat and had to physically shake himself to try and dispel the horrified feeling in his chest. His thoughts were taking him somewhere he didn't want to go, and most importantly… There was no way he could use his friends like that! Yes, he did want Tommy to have his own friends, his ' _second family'_ , like he himself had…but, not because he would have put in "good word" or whatever others would call it when they found out. (because others ALWAYS found out). In order to get his kid brother in to the KND.

 **No.** Tommy would have to learn that you made friends, _family_ , with effort. Not with hand outs or "boot licking", as his father once said. True friends were made with kindness and a WHOLE LOT of listening. Listening to when they had concerns, or fears, to when they had questions, or simply wanted someone to talk to. And once you listened, and they were feeling down...then, also knowing how to bring up their spirits. Whether it was making them laugh or making a fool of himself just to see them smile. Hoagie was always willing to do either or both for his friends especially when-

" **AAAH-CHOOO"!** His sneeze could be heard throughout his living room, and he sniffled a bit to try and stall the next one he could _feel_ crawling its way back up his throat.

"Bless you." he heard Numbuh One call, just as Numbuh Three giggled and said, "You sounded so funny Numbuh Tw-Ah- **AHCHOO**!" her sneeze making her jump a bit in the blanket cocoon she was in.

" _BURRRR_ …! It's cold!" she shivered before turning her head to Wally, "Hey! Numbuh Fooooour~" she cooed,

"Whaaaaat…?" Numbuh Four whined back.

"I'm cold." she replied smoothly, "come'er!" she grinned at him,

"Wha-" Numbuh Four's cry was cut off as Kuki grabbed him and proceeded to pull the blanket around both of them.

Honestly, Hoagie thought it was cute. He knew those two were going to be "officially" together in a couple of years. Hoagie smiled into his lukewarm soup, as the others laughed at Wallies cherry red face. To make the moment last a bit longer, he decided to groan aloud before saying in a girly voice "How bout' a kiss Wallie~?" along with some much-needed kissing sounds for added effect. This had most of the room in tears, (except, of course, for Wallie.) Who grumble underneath his breath.

Hoagie supposed, that at the end of the day...even if he was sick and guaranteed to be stuck in bed for the next **week**. There's nowhere he'd rather be, than right there, with his brother tucked in next to him, safe and most importantly _happy_. Along with his friends ( _family_ his mind whispered) _,_ in his home, eating his mother's delicious soup, and laughing with his friends.

Well, that, aaaand seeing The Common Cold slurp down his biggest weakness in his moms amazing soup. (because that was a plus).

 **End**

 **Word Count: 1,600**

 **FOOTNOE** **:**

Hey everyone, Inkay here- *waves* -with another footnote.

I was always under the impression that KND operatives would only ever call each other by their codenames, and only EVER by said names… But that the gang would instead, refer to each other by code name on missions or in 'public'. But not in their own minds. In their thoughts, it would always be _"Abby, or Nigle"_. Because they're not just Team mates, they're friends too.

But that's just me. What do you think? Next one is going to be based on the episode C.H.A.D

Any other suggestions on an episode you'd like me to write on? Leave a comment/review and I'll see what I can do.

Bye for now. *waves*


End file.
